


Prompt Fever

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic and Matthew have found a new, addicting hobby...<br/> </p>
<p>  <i>(On going series, tags and characters will be added as soon as they make an appearence. Rating will eventually be Explicit).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dom, what are you reading?

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors** Nuraicha and BellDomLuv  
>  **Setting:** from October 2006  
>  **Beta-reader:** [Knightsblack](http://knightsblack.livejournal.com)  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is fiction and we aren't making money of this. We don't own the characters, just the plot. All the prompts mentioned in this story (yep, there will be tons of them!) are utterly invented by us, but if by any chance we use something that it’s really a prompt someone posted somewhere, please, let us know, we’ll give the prompt’s author the proper credits :)  
>  **Authors' note:** Me and Luv have been working in this for a while now and we're very excited to start posting! This will be ~~probably~~ a series because we have a lot of ideas and we hope you like it!

That night, no matter how hard he was trying, Dominic just couldn’t sleep.  
  
The concert at Palacio de Deportes, in Madrid, had been awesome, they all had played and jammed really hard. He had really killed the drums.  
  
Then, at the after show, the band had partied even harder with Tom, Morgan and their management staff, until 3:00 a.m.  
  
He was supposed to be exhausted. And yet he couldn’t sleep. He was full of adrenaline and he didn’t know why.  
  
Dom tried to change position, cuddling up, laying down with his back on the mattress, then with his stomach on the mattress, with his head buried under the pillow.  
  
Nothing had worked.  
  
It was 4:30 a.m. and he seemed utterly unable to rest.  
  
He gave in and switched the TV on, but there wasn’t any movie that he seemed to like. After all, Dom at that moment had specific needs, so he needed a certain kind of movies, the ones that doesn’t have much plot… could it be more obvious?  
  
Probably, even if he had found porn or bought one from pay TV it wouldn’t be enough anyway.  
  
Dominic thanked himself for bringing his laptop with him during that tour. That tool could be very useful for tons of stuff, especially the stuff he needed right then.  
  
He typed the website on the browser, waited for the page to load and finally everything was at his disposal. Dom was spoilt for choice. He started to scroll down the latest entries,  soon finding the winner of his attention.  
  
One Shot. Rating: nc17/18.  _That_ pairing. PWP. AU.  
  
Dominic loved the stories about them as real Muse members, but, oh, the AU stories always gave him so many new ideas for their role-playings…  
  
He started to read it and after a few paragraphs, he decided he didn’t need his pajama pants anymore.  
  
After the first 600 words he was already caressing himself very explicitly, through his boxers.  
  
He was so engrossed in his enjoyable activity that he hadn’t even noticed someone sneaking through the room and tip-toeing in the feeble light given by the laptop screen.  
  
“Dom, what are you reading?” A voice,  _that_  voice, made him jolt.  
  
Matthew caught the laptop, right before it fell from the bed.  
  
“Geez, Matt! You gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Dominic snapped, trying to recover from the scare.  
  
“I just couldn’t and I needed some company!” the frontman shrugged. “I would be content just to lay down beside you, instead I’ve found you equally awake. Why?” he wondered.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep either. I’m starting to suspect that maybe someone let something split in our drinks at the after show.” the blond muttered.  
  
“That place was fucking amazing! We should go back there someday!” Matt giggled, sitting on the bed, close to his best friend.  
  
Dominic just wished that Matthew had already forgotten about what he was doing before.  
It was a useless hope.  
  
“What are you reading?” Matt tried again, restlessly, this time even glancing at the screen of the laptop that he was still holding.  
He remained stunned.  
  
“But… Dom! It’s you… and me! And we are… we are…” the pianist started to babble incoherently.  
  
“Yeah, it seems so…” Dominic murmured, feeling deeply embarrassed as never before.  
  
Matthew began to read what was written with more attention, making other interesting discoveries.  
  
“Wait! It’s not exactly us… I mean… why are we in the jungle? I am  _Mattzan_ , its king, my monkey is called  _Zeta_ … and you’re  _Janinic,_ a stranger from London with a thirst for knowledge? And is this your way to ‘study’ me?” he laughed, very amused.  
  
Usually, Matt’s laugh was extremely contagious, but not that time, Dom was too agitated to laugh with his best friend.  
  
“Matt, really, it was nothing. I’ve casually found this page and…” he tried to justify.  
  
“Wait a minute. I got it. This is… you know, that site we’ve been told about during an interview. And you read that stuff! I can’t believe it!” the brunet snapped, glaring at the drummer, really disappointed.  
  
Dominic started to fear the worst. Maybe Matthew was disgusted by his insane behavior, maybe now he considered him a pervert, well… more than usual! Maybe…  
  
“I can’t believe that you read this stuff on your own, without me!” Matt added.  
  
Dom’s eyes went huge. That was so unexpected.  
  
“Do you mean that… do you mean …”  he babbled in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, sure as hell!” Matt chuckled, sliding under the sheet. “Now, let’s read it together, starting from the beginning again.” he almost ordered.  
  
“Well, Mattie, it’s not that there’s a lot of proper plot in it!” Dom giggled, much more relieved. And delighted.  
  
Especially when, while reading, Matt started caressing him through his boxers, resuming the activity that the blond had been forced to interrupt.  
  
Things improved when Matt even began to kiss, lick and nibble his neck and his ear, without stopping to read.  
  
Life could be really wonderful sometimes.  
  
“Well, it’s not so bad…” Matt commented at the end of the one shot, kissing his beloved partner. “But we could do so much better.”  
  
“What?” Dom frowned.  
  
“You heard me, baby. Let’s write a… what did you say is the name of these things?” the singer asked him.  
  
“Fan-fictions.” Dom answered.  
  
“That’s it. Let’s write a fan-fiction about us. Me and you. Let’s start now.”

 

 

***

  
“I know it! This time I really have a good idea, believe me, Dom!”  
  
Dom cracked one eye open, realising he had dozed off hugging one of the pillows, a bit after Matt had started pacing around the room muttering things like “coconuts”, “invasion”, “government” and “green bears”.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Dom! The fanfiction! I thought… Wait”, Matt stopped in his tracks and looked at Dom with a frown on his face: “Oh, don’t tell me you were sleeping! Dom, we have to think about the story!”, he exclaimed, sitting at the foot of the bed and addressing him with a look of disbelief.  
  
Dom just closed his eyes again and protested:  
  
“Matt, it’s almost 6 am and we have to wake in a few hours… I’m tired!”  
  
“You weren’t this tired when I caught you wanking to  _‘and then, Janinic knelt before Mattzan, claiming this experiment would clarify the reason…_ ’”, Matt started, but Dom kicked him through the sheets.  
  
“I wasn’t wanking!”  
  
“You were going to! You were so damn horny, don’t deny it!”  
  
Dom sighed, finally emerging from the cocoon of his warm sheets and blankets and sitting, his back against the headboard. He crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow at Matt.  
  
“I was horny, it’s true. But don’t accuse me of being turned on but that pseudo-plot… What was hot were the details”  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, nodding vigorously to express he already knew it.  
  
“That’s why I want to write a story about ourselves, by ourselves and  _for_  ourselves!”, he reasoned, moving closer to him, until he was sitting besides Dom. “I just want the perfect story, Dom…”, he seemed very upset and Dom felt a stab of regret for ruining his fun.  
  
“Matt… I’m not saying that I don’t want to write it, I think it could be funny, but is just that we have been thinking for an hour and we still haven’t come up with anything,” he tried to explain, but Matt was stubborn and he kept shaking his head.  
  
“That’s because we haven’t thought enough! Fuck, Dom, I’m a lyrics composer, you know that! If I can write a damn cosmic song, for sure I can write some wanking fantasy!”  
  
Dom sneaked his arms around Matt and embraced him, posing a kiss at his forehead.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be something complicated, it doesn’t even need sex… I admit the 90% of the stuff I read is sex, but it’s because…”, Dom stopped himself, suddenly embarrassed. Even if Matt seemed okay with the fact that he read fanfiction about them, and used it for masturbation, he still was unsure of explaining him how well enough he knew all that world.  
  
However, Matt looked at him with interest, nuzzling his left cheek with his nose.  
  
“Tell me.” He asked and Dom closed his eyes. He never could deny anything to him when Matt used that sensual voice.  
  
“Because it’s so hot, what they believe we do, what they  _guess_  we do, what they want us to do… It turns me on so much thinking that they see us that way… That they like us this much that they feel the need to write all of this…”, he had to stop, because Matt was biting his neck and he had to suppress a groan.  
  
“Keep talking, Dom. How does it make you feel all that porn they write?”, Matt’s voice was husky and his hand was moving slowly towards Dom’s boxers.  
  
The answer died in Dom’s lips when Matt’s hand finally reached his destination.

 

 

***

 

“So… any ideas?”  
  
“You have to be fucking kidding me”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“Matt, I’m spent and knackered. Let’s spend the little time we have sleeping” Dom groaned, accommodating his head against the pillow and turning his back to Matt, trying to sleep.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand against his side. With the fingers curled. Ready to attack his weakest point.  
  
“DON’T!”  
  
But it was too late, because Matt had already gripped him firmly by his hips and was starting to tickle the hell out of him.  
  
“MATT!” Dom screamed between giggles.  
  
“I won’t let you sleep until we have the damn idea for the fanfiction!” Matt declared, avoiding Dom’s kicks and miraculously managing to keep him under control.  
  
“I’m! Going! To! Fucking! Kill! You!” Dom menaced, laughing far louder than was appropriate for a hotel in the early hours. “That’s your prompt!”  
  
“What?” Matt stopped tickling him, processing the unknown word.  
  
“I’ll kill you!” Dom repeated, grabbing a pillow and punching Matt with it, trying to put all the energy he still had after that busy night in beating him.  
  
“No, no, stop! What is a prompt?”  
  
Dom stopped his attack, looking surprised at Matt’s body, buried under the blankets and curled around himself, in an attempt to protect himself from Dom’s weapon.  
  
“How do you know about prompts?” he asked, utterly baffled at the sudden question.  
  
“Earth calling Dominic! How the fuck would I know? You said it!” Matt said, his head emerging carefully, still not trusting him.  
  
Dom looked baffled for a moment, until he finally remembered his words. His face lit up visibly when he knew he had discovered the solution to all their problems; or at less the solution for calming down Matt from wanting to write a fanfiction during that night.  
  
“What?” Matt asked again, starting to show signs of annoyance.  
  
“Matt! A prompt is the answer!”  
  
“Explain right now or you won’t get laid for centuries, Howard!”  
  
Matt’s face was stern and he looked really pissed off, so Dom decided to stop teasing and just simply drop the bomb.  
  
“A prompt, Bellamy,” he paused for a second, looking for intensify Matt’s curiosity, “is an idea a person gives, in order to get another one interested in it and pushing them to write a fic out of it”  
  
Even if Dom was smiling brightly, Matt was still clueless.  
  
“You mean…”  
  
“I mean that there is another site on the Internet full of ideas for other people to take and write stories inspired by them… about us”  
Finally, Matt understood and he grinned widely.  
  
“Wait, do you mean that we can look through these… prompts and choose one and write it?”  
  
“That’s exactly what I was saying, Matt”  
  
 “Dom! I fucking love you!” Matt proclaimed, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.


	2. We're doing it the wrong way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Authors' note:** We're back! Happy New Year to all the readers, btw! We're still so thrilled that the first chapter got that good reception, so lot of thanks to everyone who read/commented! We're buzzing with ideas and we hope you keep enjoying this and we can update soon (not guaranteed because we're both busy with work and studying, RL is a bitch...). Also, thanks to our wonderful beta [knightsblack](knightsblack) for her great feedback and help :)  
>  Btw... *looks at world clock* Oh! Look where is already 13rd of January! BellDomLuv and me would like to wish an amazing happy birthday to [ ilurvebelldom](ilurvebelldom) whose birthday is in a few hours! (European time) We hope you enjoy this chapter and your day, and thanks again for introducing us! You're fantastic, Vasu <3

“Are you happy now?” Dom smiled at his lover.

Matt nodded, grinning, but pouted in disappointment when he saw the other going back to sleep.

“What are you doing?” He asked him, a clear protest in his tone.

“What normal and mentally sane people do at half past six in the morning. I’m sleeping!” Dom snapped, without even opening his eyes.

“But…we - we - we supposed to pick a _pwompt togethew_.” Matthew whined, using his particular way to pronounce ‘r’ on purpose, because he perfectly knew how much that turned the blond on.

Too bad that time his secret weapon didn’t seem to work.

“Oh, baby, I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job on your own. I let you free to choose, I already know you’ll pick a wonderful prompt. Now have fun, but do it in silence…” Dom replied - or rather, slurred.

When the drummer heard only silence in the room, he was sure that he had won.

But he was so wrong.

“Here! I’ve found the perfect one!” Matthew proclaimed.

“Oooh, you’ve been soooo faaast…” Dom utterly slurred back, one step closer to Dream Land.

“Listen: ‘The beautiful, charming, gentle, sweet and impossibly sexy frontman of Muse has an affair with his drummer, but he breaks up with him once for all, deciding to marry Gaia, because she proves to be much more involved in every of the activities that Matthew suggests.’” Matt pretended to read.

“What?! No, wait. No, no, no!” Dom jolted awake, turning to Matt. “Whoever could think about such a terrible plot and…” The drummer complained, scared, but then he noticed a way too pleased sneer on his lover’s features and a victorious light glinting in his eyes, making them even bluer.

Realization hit and Dom glared at his best friend.

“You bloody cheater! You invented the whole bloody thing!” He figured out, almost growling.

“Well, you’re still pretty smart for being the living dead!” Matt giggled. “However, my dear, some prompts could even easily turn into reality, you know,” he warned his best friend quietly. There was a not so hidden threat in his voice.

“Okay, okay, I got the damn message!” Dom muttered, kicking the sheets to break free and sit on the bed.

They both stared at the screen, but after a bunch of minutes it was becoming harder and harder to focus on the written words or just to keep their eyes open. Yeah, even Matt, who finally seemed to be overwhelmed by tiredness.

“Here, I found the perfect one!” Dom exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

“ _Weally_?” Matt yawned in response.

“Yep. ‘Matt and Dom take a nap together’,” Dom pretended to read.

“Where? Where?” Matthew scrolled down the entries of the page, frantically, up and down, before realising something.

“There’s no prompt like that. You bloody cheater!” He hissed.

“I must have learned to do it from a certain someone!” Dom giggled, before turning more serious. “Really, Mattie, no matter how exciting your idea is; now we’re too fucking tired for everything. Here’s the deal, let’s sleep at least for four, five hours and then we’ll be as fresh as new. We’ll be ready to find the perfect prompt and write the perfect story!” Dom suggested - or rather, ordered.

“Deal!” Matt was forced to give in. “On one condition,” he added.

“Which one?” Dom asked him, while he put the laptop on the floor.

“Can I sleep here?”

Dom beamed.

“It’s not a condition. It’s a necessity,” he murmured, making room for Matt under the covers.

“Good. And can I have also a goodnight k…”

“You’re already having it.” Dom whispered against Matt’s lips, deepening the kiss a little bit, before they both felt asleep, hugged to each other.

***

At half past ten in the morning, after a more than needed rest, Dominic and Matthew were in front of the laptop screen once again. No need to mention what site they were visiting.

Lucky for them, they had until later that afternoon to take the plane for Barcelona. The stage was ready at the Pavelló Olímpic at Badalona and they needed only a quick sound-check. This meant that they had some time for their newly found hobby.

“Too banal, too boring, too impossible...” Matt commented as they examined the entries.

“Oh my! Look at this one: what does angst mean? And…character death?” Matt wondered.

“No, Matt, don’t read it!” Dom warned him, but it was too late.

“‘After a horrible car accident, Matthew and Chris are very seriously injured. They urgently need a (transplant of an organ/ transfusion of blood, whatever the author decides to do). Surprisingly Dominic, who wasn’t in their same car, is the only compatible donor. But he can save only one of them. Whatever his choice is, he’s going to inevitably lose someone dear. Who will it be?’ Dammit! This reminds me of drama lessons at school, do you remember, Dom?” Matt chuckled, turning to his best friend, but he was not giggling at all.

Quite the contrary, his green…or maybe grey…eyes (it was always difficult to tell, especially if they were clouding) started to appear watery.

“Dom?” Matt called to him, concern in his tone.

“No! This is just too sad for words! How can people plot something so cruel and terrible? I can’t even think about such an eventuality…” He whined, swallowing hard.

“But, Dommeh…it’s only fiction!” Matt tried to make him see reason.

“I know, but it’s so sad. I could never choose. I mean, you’re the love of my life, of course I’d choose to save you, but…Chris. I could never stand being the cause of his…of his… Dammit, I can’t even bring myself to say it.” He avoided Matt’s gaze, clearly trying to control his feelings.

“I know, Dommeh, but please, calm down. This is never going to happen. We are here and we’ll never leave you. _I’ll_ never leave you, my love,” Matt assured him, while he hugged him tight and caressed his back.

Once Dom could finally put himself together, he grabbed his mobile phone from the night table.

“Dom, what are you doing?” Matt asked him, puzzled, until someone on the other side picked the call up.

“Hallo?”

“Hey, Chris, it’s me, are you okay? Do you feel fine?”

“Yes, but…” His friend babbled.

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that!” Dom stated, much more relieved.

Matthew couldn’t hear the phone call, of course, but he could easily figure out what Chris was saying.

“Dom, now I’m beginning to wonder if _you_ are feeling fine…you’re acting so weird.” The bassist muttered.

“What? Why do you think I’m acting weird? Can’t a person simply care about one of his best friends’ health?” Dom struck back.

Matthew snatched the phone from the still shocked drummer.

“Chris, it’s me. Don’t worry, Dom _is_ acting weird. But don’t worry. This is just temporary, ignore him, that’s all. See you and the others at lunch, in one hour or so!” Matt hung up.

“I can’t believe that you did that for real,” he grumbled, giving the mobile back to Dom.

“I needed certainties,” Dominic justified.

“Okay, I got it. No more angst and character death, right?” Matt figured out.

“Well, I can deal with angst. Usually it’s about you and me breaking up and me falling into depression. So I turn to alcohol or drugs like there was no tomorrow,” the blond explained.

“No, that’s so awful! Those people scare me!” Matthew sentenced, while he grimaced in horror.

“Let’s try something a tad happier,” Dom suggested, but Matt had already found something that caught his attention.

“Wait. This one requests Gaia, too. Let’s see: ‘Dominic cheats on Matthew with Gaia. Matt finds that out and feels doubly betrayed. He breaks up with Gaia, then had a very violent fight with Dom and kicks him out of the band… and out of his life forever’.” Matt concluded.

“Geez, this plot idea is killing me. No, Matteh, trust me, I could never do such a thing. I don’t even fancy Gaia, you know!” Dom pointed out.

Instead of being reassured, Matthew glared at his best friend suspiciously.

Paranoia was in bloom.

“So does it mean that you could if you fancied her?” He questioned the blond, angrily.

“No! I didn’t say that!” Dom retorted. “Please, Bells, can we change prompt before we end up fighting for nothing?” He pleaded him.

“That’s better.” Matt muttered, turning his gaze to the screen.

“Hey, Dom, what is fluff?”

"What?" Dom asked, looking at Matt.

"Read this one." Matt pointed at the screen and Dom read out loud:

"’Teen!Belldom. Matt and Dom's first date, at the cinema. I want to see their first kiss: very tender and perfect (not awkwardness, please). The more fluff, the better’.”

"So? I get they mean we're in our teens, but what about the fluff?" He seemed really interested, but not confident enough.

Dom smiled brightly, because he already loved the prompt.

"Fluff is something romantic, cute, adorable... sugary." He explained.  
Matt giggled, allowing Dom to see his crocked tooth. He seemed so young when that happened and he loved it.

"What?" Dom asked again, amused.

"I was thinking about our real first kiss... it wasn't anything like that", Matt started laughing out loud and Dom pushed his arm playfully, pretending to be offended.

"Oi! If it was a disaster, it was your fault! I was doing it right!"

"Bollocks! Blame your big nose!"

"You'll see my big nose!" Dom menaced, pushing Matt's body against the mattress and straddling him while grabbing his wrists, pinning Matt's arms above his head.

"Pinocchio!" Matt teased with a smirk, before Dom started to snog him fiercely, proving how much they had improved their kissing technique since that first awkward kiss.

After a long making out session, infinite giggles and puns and a brief and intense wanking scene, they were forced to disentangle themselves from each other and leave the bed because it was time to meet the others and have lunch.

Matt and Dom had decided to write the prompt on their own, given that they seemed unable to write something if they were together. The temptation of snogging was too strong if they were alone and thinking of each other’s lips.

Everybody was giving them surprising looks at their new literary hobby. It wasn’t that weird to see Matt scribbling on a notebook – probably some lyrics. But Dom’s interest on writing was new and Chris especially was very curious of this new habit.

“What are you doing, mate?” Chris asked him, trying to snoop over his shoulder to discover what he was writing.

He could only see tons of doodles and crossed out random lines before Dom rushed to cover the page with his hand, looking at him with offended eyes.

“Oi! Don’t snoop around my things! It’s so rude! What are you, an old gossipy housewife?”

Chris was baffled; of course they had right to maintain their privacy (especially since Matt and Dom had started their…‘thing’, as he called it, for lack of a better name) but, after so many years together, it was hard to find anything they wanted to hide from the others.

“Calm down! I was just curious! It isn’t common to see you this absorbed in writing!” Chris retorted, frowning.

Dom seemed to calm down, but was still eyeing him suspiciously. The tension broke when they heard Matt’s giggling.

“What are you laughing at?” Chris asked.

“Would you let _me_ take a look, Dom?” Matt almost purred, and Chris wasn’t so surprised to see Dom’s cheeks tinted with red.

“Of course it was because of you! I get it now!” Chris exclaimed, shaking his head.

They looked at him with something akin to fear and it was Chris’ turn to smirk mischievously.

“Relax, mates. If I knew you were writing cheesy love letters to each other –or most probably, _dirty_ ones - I wouldn’t have looked! Keep with it!” He started laughing at their shocked faces and left the room, not without before reminding them they had to leave in fifteen minutes for the airport.

“Did he see anything?” Matt asked with a flirty smile, trying to take a look as well. Dom was still covering the paper with his hands.

“Not really, lucky us…” Dom sighed with relief.

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

“Why don’t you let me see? I’ll show you what I’ve written so far if you do.”

Dom let out a sigh, looking at Matt with apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry but…I didn’t write anything. It seems I’m not a good writer as you,” Dom cast his eyes down, feeling guilty. Even if it was true he wasn’t really convinced with the idea of writing a fanfiction, he knew how much Matt cared about it and how excited he was about the whole thing. And, truth be told, he was really curious to read Matt’s take on the prompt: it was a really sweet plot, and Dom thought it could help him to understand how the real Matt felt after their first kiss, although the context was completely different.

To his amazement, Matt started laughing, amusement written all over his face.

“Matt! Don’t laugh at me!” Dom protested, frowning and feeling a bit hurt. “Excuse me if I’m not ‘Bellamy the Genius’!”

Matt finally calmed himself down, shaking his head and blushing almost imperceptibly, but not for Dom.

“Dom…I didn’t write, either,” he confessed, scratching the top of his head.

“What?” Dom asked in surprise, looking at him without believing what he had just heard. “You’ve been writing non-stop all this time!”

“All I wrote is crap. I also scribbled some random ideas for songs, but nothing serious…honestly!” Matt hurried to add, as Dom’s expression was still hesitant. “I wrote one page just rambling about how good the movie was, but when I tried to explain how you looked that night my mind went blank and I couldn’t continue, every time I tried wasn’t enough to convey it…” Matt lowered his gaze and Dom smiled fondly, glad to know he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t put on paper his feelings.

“We’re even, then.”

Matt reciprocated his smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a sweet kiss that made Dom melt.

However, the kiss was over much too soon and Dom didn’t have enough time to even try to understand why Matt had stopped it that quickly when he saw him holding his page full of cheesy lines and stupid doodles.

“Got it!” He grinned, holding the page in the air like he was showing an important award.

However, Dom knew his weak point and hurried to attack him, tickling Matt in his sensible sides and grasping back what he considered was a great source of embarrassment for himself.

“Aaawww, these were cute as hell, Dom!” Matt commented without minding Dom’s blushed cheeks, grinning with delight while he remembered the page covered in doodles of Dom and him kissing, him playing the guitar and the piano, and even an incredible sketch of his eyes. He also could catch a glimpse of random lines crossed out, wishing he could have had enough time to read them, because he was sure those were lines of the future story.

Dom folded the paper and restored it to one of his back pockets for good measure, trying to look cool and not showing his obvious embarrassment, even if he knew that was a lost battle: Matt knew him so well to have any of it.

“Fuck off, Bells!” He said, crossing his arms in his chest and shooting him an annoyed look.

“But Dom,” Matt purred, advancing slowly and with clear intent, showing his most predatory grin. “Let me keep that, _pleaseeeee_.” His words were like honey while his hands sought his arse, groping him and slipping his thumb in the pocket.

Dom shook his head eagerly, hastily stopping Matt’s hand and holding it tight.

“Matt, stop it! This whole fic stuff is ridiculous! We obviously can’t do it!” Dom tried to reason with him, but soon regretted his words, as Matt’s expression instantly fell.

“Matt…” Dom lifted his hand in an attempt to caress his cheek, but Matt pushed it away.

"Matt, please, listen to me! I didn't want to hurt you! I -"

"You made your point clear, Dom. We won't write shit." Matt really seemed pissed off, and Dom felt even worse.

"Mattie... We can do it, but it's just that it doesn't seem to be working!" Dom tried to reason with him, but Matt wasn’t having any of it.

"Because we're doing it the wrong way!"

"Which is the right way, then?"

"I don't know! But this one isn't it!" Matt stormed out of the room and Dom refused to follow him. The whole argument was pointless and he doubted it would get any better if he continued to push in the matter. Hopefully, Matt would give in... or come up with the perfect idea.

***

They didn't talk the whole brief trip to Barcelona. Chris was eyeing them suspiciously, but he didn't comment on anything; he knew it was better to leave them alone on their relationship problems, especially knowing how complicated it already was.

It wasn't until half an hour before they started that Matt beckoned him away from praying eyes and Dom knew the argument had subsided. At least for the time being.

"Yeah?" He prompted, leaning his back against the corridor wall. Matt was standing in the middle, unusually far from him, with his arms crossed over the chest.

"I've been thinking, and I have a proposition." He tested the waters. Dom rose his eyebrows, trying to disguise his interest. "We can role play it."

Dom wasn't expecting that.

"What??"

Matt grinned, proud at having surprised him.

"We clearly can't write something proper, so let's role play the situation and, even if with that we can't write anything..." He took a deep breath. "We can leave the fanfiction topic. For now," he added.

"But Matt, we aren't teenagers and we can't go to the cinema. How do we do it?"

Matt let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Blondie, we have a telly and a laptop. And imagination! If you can be a rude American cowboy you can for sure pretend to be yourself at 15!"

Dom grinned dreamily, replaying that night in his head. Definitely, it had been a good idea to watch that western film a fortnight ago.

Matt snapped his fingers, bringing Dom back to reality: "Hey! Focus on the business at hands! Do you agree or not?"

"Do you want us to watch a movie together and pretend to be fifteen again, is that?" Dom asked, touching his chin and trying to not show his agreement right away.

"Yes, smart boy, that is what I am proposing, you cunt!" Matt confirmed, shooting him a furious glare of impatience.

"Hmmm..."

"Where the hell were you? Come on, we have to get going!" Chris suddenly appeared behind a corner, beckoning them with his hand.

"Oh! Sorry, mate!" Dom apologised, starting to walk towards him.

"Dom!" Matt whined instantly, grabbing his arm to try to get a proper answer.

He just laughed and ran away, winking cheekily at him.

"I fucking hate you, Dom!" Matt muttered, but hurried to follow him, trying to forget all about the writing subject and slowly slipping into his 'gig mode'. He focused on replaying the set list in his head and filling away his annoyance towards Dom.

One minute before their exit on stage, he felt a presence behind him and the familiar lips of Dom nearly caressing his ear, whispering, "Of course I want to, you idiot."

His hand briefly squeezed Matt's upper arm. Matt smirked.

"Wanker," Matt replied, giving him the finger.

Dom's huge, perfect and dorky smile was the last thing he saw before going out into the stage.


End file.
